<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The normal amount of jealous by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021960">The normal amount of jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But denies them systematically, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, It's Geraskier fluff timeee, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, Yen know better than you, turning saints into the sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Geralt is not jealous at all what are you talking about when someone is with Jaskier and one time he gets brutally called out about his jealousy. </p><p>Fluff, Geralt being bad at admitting emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The normal amount of jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I</p><p> </p><p>He was leering at Jaskier, that fucking elf. Checking his bard out shamelessly, without even trying to hide it. Eating the man with his eyes, one might say. It was not something that should bother him, Geralt knew, it was something he should be used to by now.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sang some quite spicy songs, truly, and made some poses, moved around in those very tight pants with that voice of his and those eyes of his, and people showed interest and Jaskier smiled at them, and everyone knew where it ended. But at some place in time, it started to bother Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>He rationalised it as not wanting to have to get Jaskier out of trouble again, at not wanting the drama of the bard’s millionth heartbreak, or even more more angry husbands and fathers. He told himself that he didn’t want to patch Jaskier up again, and that he simply didn’t want more problems, that he had enough with the creatures and trying to get paid.</p><p> </p><p>But... There really was no issue here. Sliverel was travelling elf with no family, so there would be no angry family members. The way they were looking at each indicated that this was going to be just sex, so no heartbreak. They had different and separate rooms at the inn, so no drama.</p><p> </p><p>So why was Geralt so pissed off? Why did he want Sliverel to be struck by lightning when he¡d done nothing but chat them up, invite them to ale, ask for a song? He really had no reason to hate him as much as he did. And yet....</p><p> </p><p>“We need to leave.” he told Jaskier, suddenly getting up. “Now. Alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked at him, puzzled. There were no hunts, there was nothing...</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe here.” Geralt said, which was an outright lie.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gave Sliverel a goodbye wink and Geralt growled.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good luck trying to rationalise this, </em>he thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>II</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing to be worried about, maybe he should welcome this development, but Jaskier was in love with some woman and she seemed to return his feelings. And that second part was new.</p><p> </p><p>And it could mean a lot of awful things: Jaskier being careless in hunts, all his songs being about this woman so people would forget that witchers were good and should be paid... Or worse, him being happy and being married and leaving Geralt and never coming back. And then he would die, and Geralt would have been stupid because he could have had him forever by his side but he chose to be rude and an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jaskier to be happy, of course. They’d known each other for a long time, and there was some appreciation there. Perhaps even affection. But the mere notion of him leaving forever... Geralt was not sad at the prospect, of course, Geralt didn’t sad, Witchers have no emtotions except anger etc etc.</p><p> </p><p>But there was a weight in his chest that didn’t used to be there, especially when Jaskier talked about this woman. Which meant nothing. Because Jaskier wasn’t even a friend. And yet...</p><p> </p><p>And yet when Jaskier told him that the woman’s husband had returned and they were not going to see each other again, Geralt felt a relief that couldn’t even be described in words.</p><p> </p><p>Just a happy hmmm as he readied himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>That young lady was clinging to his very word, and Geralt felt somehow unimportant, small, and hell, why not say it, kind of ugly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had an inordinate amount of admirers, this was true. Every place that they went a handful of people of either sex fell in love with him, and the bard reciprocated more than once. And many of those admirers were young, and pretty and fresh and were completely smitten with Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>And this was not a competition, of course, but Geralt knew he couldn’t be any of those things. He was very definitely not young, and because they had known each other for ages, there was no novelty, no freshness. He was the same old Geralt, grumpy, rude, dark and dismissive.</p><p> </p><p>There was no golden mane for Jaskier to run his fingers through, no vibrant pink lips, no endless unmarred skin. His body was all in drawn in dead colours and it was broken dry and old. Not that he did want Jaskier to run his fingers through his hair (which he already did, sometimes, while bathing, but it felt like a chore didn’t? Geralt wanted him to do because he wanted to, as a pleasure, except no he didn’t, why would he want to?).</p><p> </p><p>The thing was, every day interesting new men and women circled Jaskier, people who weren’t so broken, so tired, so... So Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>So that evening, after his performance and before he could go meet any other fan, Geralt called him and said:</p><p> </p><p>“That song... was good.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jaskier smiled, and somehow suddenly Geralt didn’t feel so old and broken anymore.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p> </p><p>It was just him and Yen planning strategy, the others were sleeping in another room. The others being Ciri, Jaskier and Ludvez, some bounty hunter that had joined them to help in this hunt.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t trust him. I don’t like him, he shouldn’t be this close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course you don’t like him.” she said. “He wants to fuck Jaskier, and you’re jealous”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt spit out all his ale, nearly choking on it.</p><p> </p><p>“That... is not true.” he said, once he’d gathered himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but it is. This man is resourceful and witty and we know that he’s only hidden agenda is getting himself some intimate time with a bard, so he’ll do whatever necessary to impress the object of his affection. He’s a good addition, but you don’t want him around because you’re afraid that Jaskier will like him better.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt wanted to say “no! This is absurd!” but the truth was that Yennefer was making a lot of sense.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just like you were not jealous when the princess tried to get him to her room and you suddenly needed him very urgently or like you weren’t jealous when you broke a chair in the head of that suitor “by mistake”. Just go to him - get over this stupid emotional constipation and make a move. Get it out of your system.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that didn’t sound like an entirely bad plan.</p><p> </p><p>If he was in bed with Jaskier then no one else would be.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe he would like that. Would like the two of them in the same bed.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>But still...</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. But I’m not jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Yen scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, the fact that I am the most emotionally competent in our little group is a bit concerning.” she said. “But sure, Geralt, you’re not jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>All right, so maybe he’d been a little jealous.</p><p> </p><p>A little.</p><p> </p><p>But not much.</p><p> </p><p>Just the normal amount of jealous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Would love to hear your thoughts ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>